Rescued
by HeavensBells
Summary: Sometime after Elena is sacrificed and Stefan is gone, she gets kidnapped and someone comes to rescue her. Steam ensues.


**Rescued**

She had been waiting all evening for an audience with whoever had put her here. Bound and gagged for many hours with nothing but the utter silence and darkness of this isolated cabin in the God only knows where woods. There was a plus side. At least she was on a comfortable bed and she could breath. She had come to after dark sometime, only remembering feeling a pain in her head at home in her room and going completely blank after that.

Now she heard the footsteps approaching slowly, determinedly. These footsteps knew where they were going and what they were doing. Probably a vampire.

They stopped outside the door. Seconds passed. A turn of a key and the door was swinging open, revealing a dark human shaped shadow in the night. The figure was obviously masculine and well built. A bit of fear flashed through her. She pushed the feeling away. This asshole was going to get it.

The flick of a light and a step towards her revealed Elijah, with the searching, concerned gaze and all.

"Elena!" He slammed the door behind him and rushed across the room to her. His hands on her face, his warm skin, his essence consumed her. She whimpered in delight. He tore the binds off her hands and removed the gag from her mouth. Her arms flailed around him and she buried herself.

"What happened?" She asked, still clinging to him tightly, feeling his arms around her, his hands on her lower back pressing in just the right spot.

"You were kidnapped by Klaus and Stefan. When I couldn't find you at your house I knew it had to be Klaus. He's dead, Elena, I killed him."

"Then where's Stefan?" She asked.

"He's gone. He was killed while trying to help me with Klaus. I'm so very sorry, Elena."

A gasp escaped her lips and she covered her mouth. She couldn't believe it! Stefan gone.

"Elena listen, I wish none of this had happened. I'm so sorry he's gone, I know he is what you wanted, and all I would have ever wanted was for you to be happy. He died fighting for you. I know he still loved you, even with his recent behavior."

"I learned to stop hoping for him when I found out he was ripping people's throats out. I didn't expect anything less." She hugged him closer with sadness.

"I don't mean to change the subject, but I am very grateful to you for what you did." He told her.

"It was the right thing to do." She assured him.

"Still, you brought me back a second time, after I betrayed you and lost us almost the only chance of killing the most evil man in the world. Thank you."

"You are very welcome, Elijah."

He hugged her closer again, they both now lying down on the bed together. Their bodies being flush against each other took on a power of its own as the heat between them rose and the electricity sparked.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Elijah whispered, his voice full of emotion crushed her against him; "I don't know what I'd do without you now."

Her realization came that he was feeling the same things she was feeling for him. She hadn't understood, she had denied it even to herself, but now here in this room with him there was no hiding, and she understood exactly what was going on.

Her body filled with longing for him, so overwhelming it almost brought tears to her eyes, invading her senses physically and emotionally. Every piece of her was being tugged towards him by unseen forces. Her body became her emotions, her emotions her body.

His whole body now buzzing with the electricity that had started between them, he pulled away from her just enough to bring his lips crashing into hers. His hands and fingers touched and roamed in places Elena hadn't known could feel that way. It made her buzz with their electricity. He thrust his hips involuntarily between her legs and Elena let out a moan. This caused his insides to scream with elation and he whimpered back at her and shook with desire.

Every moan and whimper, every touch, every kiss made them more desirous than they had been before.

Elijah's hands and movements grew more urgent as he slipped his hands up Elena's shirt and caressed her bare skin, uncontrollably bucking his hips up against her and groaning deliciously.

His hip thrust sent sensations burning into her, making her yearn deep inside for him. No one else could quench this feeling, it had to be him.

He slipped her shirt over her head revealing her entirety. Her pajamas had even seemed constricting in this situation. She arched her back and moaned as his hands delved into her bottoms pulling them down and off of her completely.

She couldn't take anymore. His clothes were gone in under thirty seconds as she seemed to take on vampiric speed with her motions.

He was back on top of her in a split second after his pants were gone and kneeing aside her thighs to make room for himself between her legs. He stared down at her eyes for the longest moment, the way she looked at him with her piercing beauty caused him literal pain. He adored her. Everything she did mesmerized him.

A hot short breath escaped her lips as he plunged his length into her depths. His eyes slammed shut as he basked in the feel of her. Her body was on fire to her very fingertips and toes. She clung to his body as he thrust inside her again. He moaned into her mouth at the sheer pleasure of it as he kissed her long and hard. His hands clutched at her hips and everything he did sent more waves of pleasure through her body on top of his tortuous pace.

"Ohhhhh!" Elijah thrusted in and out over and over.

"Ooohhhh!" Elena bucked her hips to meet him with fervor.

"Ahhh!" Thrust.

"Oohhh!" Buck.

"I love you.." He yelped just before he felt the rippling exploding movement sending him into a daze of pure ecstasy, his eyes slamming shut showing sheer emotion, his length pulsing so hard inside her that it sent her off, over the edge and into oblivion. Her body tensing with his profusely, her insides exploding with joy and wild abandon with her back arched in the air and her body feeling completely ecstatic as each rhythm sent shockwaves through her.

When she was finally done clenching him, he let her go a little bit, but snuggled her into his chest and held her close as the two drifted off to dreamless sleep.


End file.
